The Eunice Kennedy Shriver National institute of Child Health and Human Development (the NICHD), National Institutes of Health (NIH) serves as the lead agency for the National Children's Study (NCS or the Study), a longitudinal cohort study to examine the effects of the environment, broadly defined to include the biological, chemical, physical and psychosocial cultural environments, as they interact with genetic potential to impact growth, development, and health of children across the United States. Participants will be followed from before birth to age 21 years. The goal of the Study is to improve the health and well-being of children by contributing to understanding the influence of multiple factors, both negative and mitigating, on health and disease. As the research progresses, findings from the Study will be made available to researchers and to the public to facilitate further study and to guide health practice and policy. Additional background about the Study including a current Concept of Operations is available on the Study Website (www.nationalchildrensstudy.gov).